


Hard Watch

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Demons, F/F, Futanari, Genderswap, Male to Futanari, Omnibus, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: Two temple guards are finding it harder and harder to resist the succubus they’re supposed to be watching over.





	Hard Watch

“Come guys, can’t we at least talk? I’m sooooooo bored,” echoed the complaints of the succubus to the guards on the other side of the bars of her cell. After a few moments of no response, “Sheesh, can’t you at least loosen my chains so I can jerk off?” she asked giving her hips as much of a thrust as she could manage to emphasize her turgid cock. Still nothing from the impassive backs of the guards. Letting out a loud huff she seemingly gave up on it, but the sly smile that played at the corners of her lips suggested something else. **  
**

The two guards put up a good front, but given their strained expressions, it was obvious that the succubus was starting to get to them after being under their watch for a few days. At first her pleas were easily ignored, but when she started sexual bargaining, things became a bit more awkward. When that didn’t prove fruitful she started to describe much of the debauchery that she’d experienced in her life, and she’d experienced a lot. They had almost broken down when she spent two hours meticulously describing an orgy she took part in, where she claimed to have impregnated a hundred women.

As stoic as the two men seemed, after several days of this, she was starting to wear on them. By now their nights were filled with erotic nightmares and their days with uncomfortable erections. None of this escaped the notice of the succubus, likely because it was her doing. Feeling that their wills were weakened enough, she thought now was an opportune time to strike. Summoning up what magic she could in these binding chains she started to exude the scent of exotic spices. Subtle at first, she didn’t want to alert the guards, but as the hours went on she added more and more of her wild pheromones into the air.

Halfway through their shift the two men were already starting to buckle. Leaning against wall for support and barely aware of the sexual miasma that surrounded them. The succubus gave a devious grin as she knew these two only needed one more push. “Hey boys,” both of the guards gave a start, awkwardly straightening up, to the amusement of the succubus, “If you’re not going to loosen up these chains can one of you at least come in here and jerk me off or something.”

With their senses dulled the guards made the careless mistake of turning toward the succubus’ taunts, catching sight of her huge throbbing cock and her swollen nutsack. They were mesmerized by the sight as their own dicks sympathetically grew painfully hard. Their body’s awash in heat they both quickly started to strip down. As they dropped all their equipment, armor, and underclothes, they were already having their forms warped by the demon’s influence. They had both shrunk down from the the muscular brutes they once were to a more slender and lithe shape.

Freeing themselves from the confines of their clothes they both fell to their knees and started to stroke their overengorged cocks. Each stroke brought about waves of change across their bodies. Hips and breasts pushed out slightly giving them a delicate feminine curve. Ears and nails came to sharp point. They both let out a rapturous moan as they felt a sucking sensation beneath their overfull balls. As their new pussies took shape their skin took on a bubblegum pink hue. Their languid strokes had progressed into furious jerks as they sought release above all else. They quickly found it and as the launched rope after rope of their seed across the stone floor, small horns and a sinuous tail burst from their flesh unmistakably marking them as demons.

Panting for breath the pink demonesses sat there, temporally sated, until the succubus recaptured their attention, “Well that was a fine show. I mean I was the one that wanted to be jerked off, but it was fun all the same. Still it seems unfair that you little sluts get to have all the fun. So why don’t you get in here and turn me loose.” The two sat for a moment, their lust-fogged brains not able to fully grasp even these simple instructions. “Oh boy. You two are going to be a chore aren’t you? Alright my cute little slaves, whoever gets in here first and undoes my chains gets to have my dick jammed in their cunt,” this was much better received.

Diving on their discarded effects the two horny demonesses tore through them in an effort to find not just the keys to the door and chains, but to their mistress’ pleasure. In seconds one popped up with a key ring in hand and fumbled to unlock the door. Upon doing so she rushed the other side of the cell in the blink of an eye, taking a bit longer than usual to unlock the chains in her frenzied excitement. She was successful in short order though, much to the chagrin of the other demon who was gnashing her teeth at the cell door.

Rising to her full towering height the succubus stood a full two heads over the pink demoness. Stroking the smaller demon’s hair with her blood red hand she said, “Good job my pet. I suppose you’ll want your reward now?” The former guard nodded vigorously in response. Without another word the succubus slipped her hands under her armpits and roughly lifted her up to where her waiting slit hovered above that demonic cock. She then, just as roughly, pulled her down on her pillar of fuckmeat, causing the pink demon to howl in delight.

Holding the pink demon by the waist the succubus pulled her up and down her dick like a living, moaning, cocksleeve. The pink demon for her part just let herself be used by her mistress and delighted greatly in doing so. After a few minutes though the succubus wasn’t satisfied with the this position and dropped down to fuck her new slut into the cell floor. With each thrust the succubus’ heavy balls slapped against the pink demon’s ass, churning up more and more thick seed. After several more minutes, and with one final twat breaking thrust, the succubus released her massive load, to the pink demon’s shuddering delight. The pink demon even shot a few ropes of her own cum across her stomach and chest.

Pulling herself out with a gush of demonic spunk, the succubus looked over at the other pink demon fidgeting at the cell door, “What are you just standing there for my little pink toy? Come over here and get a taste of your sister on your mistress’ cock.” Her envious scowl instantly shifted into a gleeful smile she the other pink demon scampered over and practically dove on the succubus’ cock. As soon as her lips hit that fat cockhead she was jamming it down her throat all the way to the base. She moved in long throat-bulging strokes as her mistress pet her hair approvingly. This caused her to elicit a purr that made the deepthroating all the more enjoyable. After ten or so minutes of luxuriant deepthroating the succubus’ nuts were churning with fresh ball slop. Feeling the thick cum vein bulge in her mouth, the pink demoness thrust her face right into the succubus’ crotch as she unloaded a veritable bucket of cum straight into her stomach. Without so much as a touch the pink demon also spilled her load onto the cold stone floor.

A loud pop echoed through the cell as the pink demon slipped off her mistress’ flagging prick. As the succubus regarded her situation she felt her twin pink floozies nuzzle up to her, clinging to her legs and grinding their dicks against her occasionally. “Have you dummies cum enough to think clearly now?”

“Yes mistress. We’re so sorry about not letting you out sooner,” groveled the one to the left.

“Good. You should be able to help make this church prison into my den now, right?”

“Of course mistress,” said the one on her right, “We know where all the holy implements are, and the schedules, and even the secret passages.”

As a diabolic grin curled her lips she pet her now loyal slaves, “Great,” she said shaking them loose and walking out of her cell, “When we’re done here I’ll make sure to fuck you two stupid again as a reward.” From behind her she heard a chorus of excited giggles.


End file.
